Here today, roswell tomorow
by hopeless-dream
Summary: the roswellians, come to seattle to visit isabel, because they are in need of her help. roswell / grey's anatomy crossover.
1. reunion

''Why are you all still here, when I've just gave all of you assignments?'' Dr. Bailey asked.

''Hey, Meridith?'', Izzy called out.

''yeah'' she replied

''do you ever get the feeling that something big is going to happen?'' Izzy asked

''well, yeah sometimes, Why?''she answered

''I just feel that my past is going to catch up with me, and I don't know why.''she said. ''Come on we'll be late''. As they hurried up the stairs into a patients room.

As they were diagnosing the patient, a large group of people walked into the waiting room of the hospital.

''We're here,'' Michael stated,

''Well thanks for stating the obvious,'' Maria said sarcastically

'' Wow its a lot bigger than I imagined it would be,'' Kyle said to his dad.

''Yeah,'' Jim replied pretty quietly.

As Alex spotted them he started waling over to the group.

''so who are you people?'' he said rather rudely,

''we're not here to see you, so please go away,'' an annoyed Liz said.

''Who are you here to see then?'' Alex asked, ''a patient?, a doctor?, W...''

Before Alex had a chance to finish speaking, ''A doctor, My sister!'' Max said,

''And does this doctor who is also your sister, have a name?'' Alex asked.

''Yes, she does, but I'm not gonna tell you!'' max replied.

''Karev!'' Dr. Bailey shouted from the balcony, ''your supposed to be working not chatting, get back to work NOW!!!''

''gotta go,'' Alex shouted as he an up the stairs and down the hall.

''Who was that?'' Maria asked.

''I have no idea,'' Liz answered.

*******************************************************************************************

Izzy and Meridith joined George, Alex and Christina by the coffee stand on the balcony.

''Any one got any interesting cases?'' Izzy asked,

''Not really,'' George and Christina answered,

''Alex?...........ALEX?'' Izzy said as she started waving her hand in front of his face.

''Huh..........what?'' he answered, pretty dazed.

''do you have an interesting case?'' she said slowly.

''oh,........... no'' he replied.

''hey who are those people, they've been here since around nine o'clock this morning.'' Alex asked the others.

''dunno.'' Meridith, George and Christina answered.

''oh, my god,'' Izzy shouted.

The others just looked at her stunned.

''what do you know them?'' Meridith asked her.

''yeah, I do,'' she answered as she started running towards them.

''Max,'' she shouted as she ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around, then he slowly put her back down on the grown and she hugged all the rest of the group.

Meridith, George, Christina and Alex walked down to them.

''so, aren't you going to introduce us?'' Meridith said,

''oh, yeah,'' she replied, ''this is my younger brother max,'' she said as she pointed him out, ''and this is Liz Parker – Evens, Maria DeLuca, Michael Guerin, Kyle and Jim Valenti,'' she said as they waved one–by–one.

''hi,'' Meridith, George Christina and Alex said at the same time, then looked at each other funnily.


	2. the serach

Isabel took Max's arm and pulled him over to the window, where the rest followed.

''What are you doing here?''

''Well....uh..we have a slight problem'' Michael answered, ''It's Kivar he's here, in Seattle. Now.''

''WHAT? HOW? WHY?'' Isabel shouted.

''That's the thing we don't know why, but what ever it is, it can't be good.'' Liz said, ''so as we knew you where here we decided to come visit you as well as stopping Kivar from doing what ever it is that he's doing.''

''right, so what now?'' Isabel asked , looking down at her feet.

''we figure out what he wants?'' Max said.

''Alright, I'll get of work now and meet you outside in 10 minutes.'' she said walking back over to her co-workers. ''Sorry but somethings come up that is really important, so I have to go, right now.''

''what should we tell Bailey?'' Meridith asked her.

''Um.. that I'm sick and had to go home,''

she ran towards the locker rooms, flung her coat into her locker and changed as fast as she could, then she ran out to meet the others waiting for her outside.

''Where do we start?'' she asked.

''Maybe we should split up and look for him.'' Maria suggested.

''sound like a plan, Maria, Micheal go together, Liz And Max you too, I'll go with Jim and Kyle, and we'll meet back here in 2 hours.''

''OK,'' Max said, while heading off with Liz to find Kivar.

''So Guy's,'' Isabel started as they started walking down the street, looking in every window trying to find Kivar, ''How are you?''

''Well, I'm fine, I just opened up a new Garage in Santa Fe, so yeah, I'm doing quite well.'' Kyle answered.

''As for me, I'm still the Sheriff back in Roswell, Things have change a lot there though, I mean there's a new shopping Moll and a new Bar, oh and there's the slight detail that no–one is trying to kill me,'' Sheriff Valenti joked.

''So, your a surgeon now, huh?'' Kyle asked.

''Yes I am, well I'm only an intern so I can't operate on some one alone but I do get to help.''

They had been searching for Kivar for nearly 2 hours and Didn't find him, so Isabel, Kyle and Jim decided to head back to the Hospital. They were only a few blocks away when Kyle stopped and said. ''Isabel, Dad, look across the street!''

They both looked at Kyle and they followed his glaze across the street, and they saw him, Kivar, he was sitting at a table in a cafe. They ran across the street and into the cafe.

''Kivar, nice to see you again, What brings you to Seattle?'' Isabel asked sarcastically.

''Isabel, Kyle, Jim, I could ask you the same question.''

''Drop the act Kivar, I'm serious, What the hell are you doing on earth?'' she asked him again. While Kyle went outside to call the others and tell them that they had found him.

''I'm looking for something.'' He answered simply.

''What are you looking for?''

''Well, that I can't tell you,'' he got up from his seat, then Jim pushed him back onto it.

''Tell us!'' She demanded.

''A ship, it crashed here in Seattle a few weeks ago, it's about the size of a football, and it is very important that I get it back to our planet.''

''what could be so important about a thing that is about the size of a football?''

''It holds a key in it, a key to open the safe of Dendraya.''

''The safe of Dendraya?'' she asked looking puzzled.

''It is a sacred ritual safe that holds they key to space travel, it is thousands of years old and without the key the safe cannot be opened, which means there will be no possible way to make a faster ship to travel the universe.''

''And why do you need to travel the universe?''

''To dominate.'' Kivar got up and left the cafe.

Isabel, Kyle and Jim walked back to the Hospital and told the others what Kivar had said to them.


End file.
